Ptolemaic Army
The Ptolemaic Army serves as the main antagonists of Metal Slug 5. Their motives are unclear but are likely to center around world domination. Ptolemaic Storyline It is unknown how long the Ptolemaic Army have been around but their first notable operation was to infiltrate a Regular Army facility responsible for the creation of Metal Slugs. During this raid a disc containing data on the Metal Slugs was stolen and the Ptolemaic Army became the first faction to utilize Metal Slugs other than the Regular Army. This disc also contained information on the rebellion vehicles, which they used and changed for their own personal use. The regular army tracked down units of the Ptolemaic Army, to a place known as the 'Corridor of Fire'. Ptolemaic soldiers were spotted in the area, and it seemed that they had allied themselves with local Natives. The Peregrine Falcons Squad (Marco and Tarma) and the Sparrows (Eri and Fio), were told to attack the Ptolemaic's position to recover the secrets and destroy the paramilitary syndicate in one fell swoop. After the 'Corridor of Fire' mission, a few of the Natives came across a cultist mask, which fell from the sky. Confused as to what to do, one of them puts it on, and gets struck by blue lightning, which seems to give him special abilities. During the third and fourth missions, the group continues to encounter a masked shaman with red hood, wearing the same mask, who is seen commanding the lower ranks. As to whether or not he was the native from before is unknown, but it seems he gains power, and soon controls the Ptolemaic Army. The short cutscene after the first mission does not make this clear. The following missions took both squads to four other locations to where units of the Ptolemaic army were stationed. These included the Ptolemaic Metal Slug building facility, an abandoned warehouse where the Ptolemaic using as battle armor production facility. It is possible the remaining Ptolemaics alive after the Ptolemaic war joined the rebel army to get revenge on the regular army. In the squad's final mission, they attacks the remaining Ptolemaic forces in an unknown, ravaged city (possibly somewhere in Japan). Both squads came across a tall structure, which can be seen in highway of final mission. Sensing the final battle, both teams climbed to the top. The final showdown was to be against a great demon, known as Scyther. The conflict ended with the demon being defeated. However, it flew away before it's true identity could be revealed. The Ptolemaic threat seemed to be at an end... Infantry *Ptolemaic Infantry Vehicles *Black Hound *Hovercraft *Hoverjet *Utility Van *Ptolemaic Slug *Wall Drone *Mechas *Mammoth Tower *Ptolemaic fly mech Upgraded rebellion vehicles The data on the disc also contained data about the rebellion vehicles, so the the ptolemaic army used these designs and improved upon them. *Girida-O *Di-Cokka *M-15A Bradley *Eaca-B *R-Shobu *MH-6J Masknell *Nop-03 Sarubia *Landseek *Mini-Sub 88 Boss vehicles The big vehicles of the Ptolemaic army. *Metal Rear *Secret Weapon of the Luftwafe *Wall Crawler *Sandmarine Trivia *They are based on Brotherhood of Nod from the Command and Conquer series due to their combat styles, as well real life Illuminati/Freemasonry secret societies given their Pseudo-religious nature. *If the Ptolemaic Boss is there leader, then The Plotemaic army could be the native enchance the intelligents because of the Maskthey wear, but in the Battle, he doesn't have mask, that gives that they may summon Scyther to world as there great demonic leader, but if Scyther is there leader, then the Ptolemaic boss may have turn into a demon, in the final battle wanting to end the Characters disturbances into there success. *They have original ideas but instead steals ideas from the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S, Regular Army and Rebel army the enchancing to make a bit different and more powerful.